Wrestlin'
by Orrymain
Summary: Just some fun time for the boys as they do some wrestlin' and lovin!


Wrestlin'  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website:   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, PWP fluff, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Season: 4  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 28kb, short story  
  
Written: July 1,3-5,7, 2004  
  
Summary: A bit of fluff for the boys, just a wrestlin' and a lovin'!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't.  
  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I?  
  
3) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: QuinGem, Drdjlover, Claudia!  
  
Wrestlin'  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Daniel Jackson. Archeaologist, anthropologist, linguist, peaceful explorer, diplomat, negotiator ... workaholic. So Jack thought as he entered the young man's apartment.  
  
Seated on the floor between the back of the sofa and a wall of shelves, Daniel had books all around him, three of which were open just to his left, and another open volume to his right sitting atop more books. Daniel's legs were bent and to the right, and he was leaning on his left hand, his right hastily turning pages of yet another reference book in search of something.  
  
The archaeologist wore a short-sleeve powder blue shirt with small white squares that was completely unbuttoned. Underneath, he had on a white tee-shirt. Jack could just make out a hole right below the right knee in Daniel's khaki jeans.  
  
He really needs to patch those ... then again. Jack's smile was seductive, deciding he preferred skin to patches.  
  
He noticed the bare feet, and felt a tingle throughout his body. Jack had a "thing" for Daniel's bare feet. He loved them, and precisely at that moment, deep in his thoughts, almost if on cue, Daniel's toes wiggled. Jack visibly shivered, and then tried to shake it off.  
  
Daniel was unshaven, the result of two days downtime for the archaeologist, most of which he had spent on his private research that had him so focused that he still was unaware that Jack was lurking just feet away. Or so Jack thought.  
  
Scattered in between the books were wrappers from power bars. One bar, however, was only one-third eaten and sat upon a napkin to Daniel's right. On the left was a cup of coffee. Jack chuckled a little when he saw the giant thermos in front of Daniel.  
  
Can't even get up to get coffee refills, Love?  
  
A large yellow pad with several pages overturned completed the picture. It was currently next to the book Daniel was rifling through. He had obviously made lots of notes from his research.  
  
While Daniel was enjoying downtime, Jack had spent the first day of that in a training session. They'd had dinner at Daniel's apartment -- a meal of hot sandwiches, fries, sodas, and lots and lots of discussion about Daniel's research results so far. Jack didn't mind. He loved listening to Daniel talk, even if he didn't understand the words, but the excited look in his eyes always turned the Colonel to jelly. Besides, his "Daniel Dessert" made him forget they'd been separated at all that day.  
  
Today, Jack had taken care of things at his house and just puttered around, letting Daniel continue his project, not that he had much of a choice. They had agreed, though, that the research would stop at dinnertime, so that the two lovers could enjoy that night and the third and final day of their downtime together.  
  
After arriving at Daniel's, however, Jack wasn't holding out a lot of hope that would actually happen. From the looks of the scene in front of him, Daniel was long gone into the research. He sighed.  
  
I won't be able to pull him out of that ... not even for ... dessert.  
  
Or so Jack thought.  
  
Dressed in a rust-colored pullover shirt and blue jeans, Jack moved to a position behind his lover and sat down. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and kissed his nape, taking in the scent of the man he loved. A warm sensation filled him. Closing his eyes, Jack let the peace of Daniel's presence flow through him like a gentle rain.  
  
Then, he smiled as he said, "Sometimes I think you might get lost under all this stuff."  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"It's not?" Jack laughed, stood, and pulled Daniel up and away from the stacks of books and papers. Standing his lover in front of him to face the area, he challenged, "Tell me again how it's not that bad."  
  
His hands over Jack's, Daniel defended himself.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with a little ... a little ..."  
  
"Mess?" Jack said with a chuckle.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Hey! What's with the tee-shirt?" Jack asked, not wanting one more piece of clothing to worry about.  
  
"I was working."  
  
"Yeah, well ... I want you to 'work' now."  
  
"What's stopping you, O'Neill?"  
  
"This friggin' tee-shirt for one."  
  
Daniel darted out of Jack's loose hold, running towards the patio. He turned, a wicked grin on his face, and his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Can't handle a little white shirt? Getting old, Jack?"  
  
"Okay, dem is fightin' words, Dannyboy. Put 'em up!" Jack demanded, teasingly going into a fighting stance, his hands in fists protecting his face. Daniel stared, his mouth open slightly. Jack asked, "Well, come on. You want to fight or not?"  
  
"Are you out of your freakin' mind?"  
  
Jack grinned as he shuffled a bit on his feet. He taunted his lover, "Too tough for ya ... GEEK?" Jack winked.  
  
"You are so ... so ..."  
  
"Sexy?" Jack said, trying to help Daniel out.  
  
"Annoying!"  
  
"Desirable."  
  
"Pain in the mikta," Daniel said with attitude.  
  
"You love my mikta."  
  
"No, I love being IN your mikta," Daniel said with a smirk and raised eyebrows.  
  
"DANIEL JACKSON!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah, right. All talk and no action. Some lover boy you are."  
  
Jack moved towards Daniel, who tried to get by him on the right, and almost succeeded, but Jack caught hold of Daniel's shirttail, pulling the young man down onto the floor.  
  
"Told ya those tee-shirts weren't a good idea," Jack said as he climbed on top of his lover. He leaned down for a kiss. "If you'd been wearing your shirt like you normally do, you would have gotten by me."  
  
Because Daniel's shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely, something he only did when he wore tee-shirts, Jack had been able to grab hold of the younger man as he had tried to scoot around Jack.  
  
The two kissed again, Daniel's hands rubbing against Jack's rear.  
  
"That assumes I wanted to get by you."  
  
"You didn't have a chance."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Daniel shoved Jack off of him and stood. Jack had fallen backwards and had to regain his balance before he could stand. He chased Daniel around the sofa, both having to jump over the accumulation of books and snacks Daniel had on the floor.  
  
Jack caught up to the younger man again when he had circled back to the hallway that led from the living room to the bedroom. He spun his lover around and began to kiss him hard, an action lovingly returned. Both had moans escaping from their throats.  
  
Daniel pulled off Jack's shirt, throwing it behind him. It landed in the hallway several feet away. Jack pushed his lover against the wall, just at the curve between the rooms. He held Daniel's hands in his against the wall as he maneuvered his tongue inside the young man's mouth.  
  
Then, he released his lover's hands and, still kissing Daniel, scooted the shirt off his shoulders, pulling Daniel away from the wall so it could fall to the floor. He was desperate for skin and swore at the same time he gasped for breath that the white tee was there.  
  
"Tee-shirt too tough for you ... Matt Mason?"  
  
"Oh, you ..." Jack began to speak, his arms extended to the wall, but then Daniel ducked down, taking two seconds to bite against Jack's groin, and then slipping under the right arm, returning to the space of the open living room.  
  
"Dirty pool," Jack challenged, moving towards Daniel.  
  
Both stood in fight positions, slightly hunched over, their hands in front of them.  
  
"Okay, Mister Special Ops, let's see your stuff."  
  
Jack had a smirk on his face. When they had first met, Daniel's challenge wouldn't have been ... well, a challenge, but now, the young man had been trained by Jack himself. A match like this one could go either way. Jack's bravado, however, never wavered.  
  
"Not a problem, Book Brain."  
  
Daniel glared, his annoyance stopping him just long enough to allow Jack the surprise he needed to move forward and tackle him. On his back, Daniel fell prey to the older man.  
  
Jack pulled off the tee he hated, tossing it towards the patio.  
  
"Gonna burn it later."  
  
"Oh no you ... aren't," Daniel argued, distracted by Jack's kisses just below his neck.  
  
Jack planted a few more kisses there and then began working his way downward. His tongue glided along Daniel's deep-breathing chest, sometimes in long, slinky movements, and others more brief and teasing licks. Jack's tongue flickered around the young man's belly button as he worked to remove the jeans and underwear.  
  
As he pulled the cumbersome clothing off, Jack affirmed his intentions to destroy the dreaded tee-shirt.  
  
"I am, too, gonna burn it ... and every other tee shirt you have."  
  
"Just you try ... oh gawd," Daniel reacted to his length being swallowed without warning by his lover. "Can't ... take my eye ... off you for ... for a ... a ... a ..."  
  
"Second?" Jack said smugly when he released the stiff object he had engulfed.  
  
"Sure of yourself, aren't ya, Jack?" Daniel asked as Jack dove in for a second helping, his tongue making quick touches to the shaft, teasing and taunting every half an inch or so.  
  
When he released Daniel again, he moved upwards for a kiss on the mouth, and smiled.  
  
"Very sure," Jack answered the question.  
  
Daniel smiled in return, his hands on Jack's upper back.  
  
"WELL TOUGH!" the archaeologist said, kneeing his lover at the thigh, the surprise enough to gain his freedom. Laughing, Daniel stood up and ran to the bedroom.  
  
"DANIEL! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THAT COULD HAVE HURT, YOU KNOW!"  
  
He heard the snickering, and the loud response, "I knew exactly where I was aiming Jack. Believe me ... I wouldn't do anything to ... permanently hurt the ... merchandise. It's mine, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, so if you damage it ... Daniel, why are we shouting and in different rooms." Silence fell. "Danny?" More silence. "I'm not coming in there!" Jack lied. He waited two minutes before he couldn't stand the silence any longer. He knew Daniel was up to something. Up is good. Slowly, Jack edged his way towards the bedroom. "Okay, what are you up to?"  
  
Reaching the doorway, Jack cautiously peeked in, but didn't see Daniel. He moved forward and then suddenly, from the bathroom, Daniel threw a sheet over Jack's head, tackled him to the floor, and stated in a very displeased tone, "You have too many clothes on, Gun Boy."  
  
"Gun Boy?" Jack muffled under the sheet.  
  
Daniel moved enough of the sheet up to reach his goal -- Jack's jeans and boxers -- and removed them at lightning speed.  
  
"Yes, gun, but not the kind your thinking of."  
  
"Huh? I think you'd better leave the nicknames to me. What are YOU ... oh ... geez ... gawd, yes, Danny."  
  
Daniel was having his way with Jack's own erection. He sucked hard on the length, treating it like it was a popsiclized form of his favorite blend of Starbuck's coffee, and he couldn't get enough. Daniel's mouth was tight around Jack. During the period of silence, he had quickly shaved as a precaution. He had plans! Now, he curled his tongue slightly around his teeth to make sure he didn't bite or scratch, thereby hurting the "merchandise" of his choice.  
  
The archaeologist continued to suck, and as he did, he swirled his tongue around the rim.  
  
"Oh geez. Danny ... love you."  
  
Daniel would have responded, but he was busy, his tongue now flicking across the tip of Jack's length as he continued to suck.  
  
Jack finally flipped the sheet completely off of him. He moaned from Daniel's efforts, and just as he was about to get totally consumed by the young man's actions, Daniel raised himself up.  
  
"Oh, wait. You threatened my tee-shirts, didn't you?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Daniel laughed as he answered, "You said you were going to burn my white tee-shirts."  
  
"DANIEL! GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"  
  
Daniel smiled innocently, stood up, and, as Jack stared at him wide-eyed, he said nonchalantly, "No. I have something to do."  
  
Incredulously, he walked out.  
  
"What the ... DANIEL!" Jack barked, following his lover to the living room which wasn't the easiest walk Jack had ever taken, considering his current situation.  
  
By the time, Jack caught up with him, Daniel had picked up the tee in question.  
  
"You get this over my sweating body!" Daniel said, holding the shirt in front of him.  
  
"Oh yeah, well ..." Daniel's choice of words finally sank in, and Jack leered at the younger man. "Oh, you'll be sweating, and soon."  
  
Jack faked a lunge toward Daniel on the right. The young man went to his left, surprised to find himself downed by his lover. They struggled for the shirt as they wrestled on the floor. Daniel tried to get up, but he never got more than a foot or two. They ended up near the books where Daniel had been working.  
  
As Jack fought to still Daniel, the young man reached for something. He held it up to Jack's face.  
  
"Power bar?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
Jack took a bite, and when he did, Daniel scooted to safety, shouting, "SUCKER!"  
  
"Why you little ... you did that on purpose!"  
  
Daniel laughed all the way to the bedroom. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he'd figure it out. The shirt in his hand, he paused to pick up a small wooden relic that had fallen over from the dresser. The next thing he knew, he was tackled.  
  
He managed to roll over to top briefly, but then Jack took control, reaching around to grab Daniel's waist and flipping him so that now he was on top.  
  
"Give me that thing," Jack demanded, pulling the shirt out of Daniel's hands. "You want this over your sweating body? You got it ... Tee Boy. You'll be sweating plenty in a minute."  
  
"Promises, promises ... and stop calling me a boy. My ... gun ... is bigger than yours. I am so NOT a boy that ... oh gawd ... yes," Daniel reacted with pleasure as Jack inserted a finger in preparation.  
  
"You are SO mine, Jackson."  
  
"More ... words, O'Neill. I thought I was the ling...ling...linguist!"  
  
Jack had slipped two fingers inside his lover and tapped lightly against Daniel's prostate which had caused the stuttering.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," Jack said, removing his fingers.  
  
Daniel gasped from the loss of the feeling. He watched Jack lean over towards the bed where on the floor, near the edge of the frame, was a tube of lube.  
  
"Geez, we're ingenious."  
  
Daniel laughed at their creativity. They kept lube everywhere they could, but always out of sight. The two had learned that no place was a "sex-free" zone, not even their offices at the SGC, so they had come up with some unique hiding places. Both men kept tubes under their beds, near each corner, for example. Too often, they simply never made it any further than the entranceway to their bedrooms before passion would overtake them.  
  
With lube on his fingers, Jack again placed them inside Daniel. He knew this would go smoothly. His lover wasn't fighting him now, and had waited patiently for the lube to be gotten and applied.  
  
After withdrawing his fingers, Jack slipped his shaft inside Daniel. He slid in slowly and then paused, holding it in place. Daniel moaned again, his head tilting back in appreciation at the feel of having Jack inside him. These were moments he cherished, ones which treated his body to sensations only Jack could provide in just the way Daniel liked it.  
  
"More," Daniel sighed.  
  
Jack moved in deeper, the gliding sensation causing Daniel to shiver slightly. Then, Jack began moving inside Daniel, setting a steady pace. He slid back and forth slowly, in long strokes, never totally exiting the young man.  
  
Daniel's hands gripped the strands of the carpet as Jack moved more powerfully. His speed increased and his shaft began to make direct hits against the prostate.  
  
"Jack. Gawd, yes ... There ... Har...der," Daniel demanded.  
  
Knew you were mine. All mine, Jack managed to think as he impaled himself again.  
  
Suddenly, Daniel seemed to tense, his facial expression growing more tight. Jack ceased his movements, withdrawing from Daniel completely, afraid he'd hurt him.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Daniel looked at him blankly, and then with a speed that would make Jesse Owens proud, he flipped Jack over by moving quickly to the side so that he was now behind his lover.  
  
"What the mother ... bug," Jack said, totally surprised.  
  
"Just protecting my tee-shirt," Daniel said, picking it up off the floor and tossing it onto the bed. "Besides, you're way over-confident, O'Neill."  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Jack groaned.  
  
He started to move, but Daniel held him in place.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, inserting his finger into Jack, the finger moist with lube he had just dabbed on.  
  
"Nowhere," Jack answered as he remained on his all fours in front of Daniel.  
  
He waited with anticipation and wasn't disappointed when a moment later, Daniel slid inside him. He, too, went deep, and then waited for Jack to adjust to his size. I am bigger, after all Daniel gloated in his mind.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Daniel laughed, and said, "Sorry, Babe. I couldn't resist the thought."  
  
Jack mumbled something indistinguishable, causing Daniel to laugh more, until he decided to get down to business. Hunching over Jack slightly from behind, he slid in and out, Jack groaning every time Daniel withdrew. Then, Daniel began to pound away, his body sweating as his work became more explosive.  
  
His hands pressed hard against Jack's side as he made blow after blow.  
  
"Danny ... oh yeah ... my ... oh gawd."  
  
Daniel wanted to laugh, but couldn't, but he gasped out, "Not a ... god ... just ... big...ger."  
  
Jack could hear the smirk, but he put it aside for the moment to enjoy the barrage going on in his body. Then, Daniel started to play again. He slowed his strokes to a snail-like crawl.  
  
"Daniel ... what are ... you doing?"  
  
Daniel withdrew ... then entered again, doing two achingly long strokes in Jack's opinion ... and then he withdrew again, staying out for several seconds.  
  
"WHAT IN NETU ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Daniel repeated his actions twice more, going in and out, moving slowly, then withdrawing. Only the last time, Jack raised his rear end and shoved backwards, causing Daniel to tumble.  
  
"Okay, you geek, this is war!" Jack threatened.  
  
Jack moved to top his lover, but Daniel rolled over towards the bed. As he started to climb up off the floor, Jack grabbed him from behind. He pinned Daniel's hands to the top of the bed with his own hands, and began another attack of his own from a standing position.  
  
It was a rapid-fire affair, the older man moving swiftly and aggressively inside Daniel. He never paused. He was a P-90 firing round after round and Daniel's prostate was the target. Jack never missed.  
  
"JACK ... GAWD ... GOOOOOD ... FEELS ... OH ... YEAH ... MINE ... JAAAAACK!"  
  
Jack was making his mark and both were glad of it. Beads of sweat were rolling off Jack's forehead and landing on Daniel whose own body was sweating profusely now. Jack didn't miss a beat as he continued his jackhammer-like moments, going as fast as he could.  
  
He released Daniel's hands, moving his to Daniel's back, making hard strokes up and down as he moved. Daniel gripped the comforter, frequently yelling Jack's name.  
  
"Mine ... gonna burn ... those ... shirts," Jack panted as he thrust one last time inside Daniel, his release flowing long.  
  
Daniel sighed in the ecstasy of the moment as Jack leaned forward onto his back.  
  
"Love you ... Danny."  
  
Jack gasped for breath as his chest heaved. Finally, he stood up straighter. He knew the next movement was to roll over onto the bed, pull Daniel to him so they could relax in their usual post-coital position. Or so Jack thought.  
  
Daniel suddenly shot up, grabbed Jack's arm, and started to pull him away from the bed. Jack wondered where his lover suddenly had all the energy from because he was still seeing the proverbial stars, but he summoned all his reserves to resist.  
  
"Whoa, Danny ..." Jack said, trying to pull away.  
  
"I'm not a horse, and we have unfinished business," Daniel responded as grabbed Jack around the waist.  
  
"We do?"  
  
Jack slipped away, but Daniel just caught the end of his arm and held on tight. The two ended up on the floor again, rolling over on the carpet as they struggled for control.  
  
"Yes ... we do!" Daniel reminded verbally, and then physically by rubbing his erection against Jack's legs.  
  
"Oh ... I ... forgot."  
  
"You're so dead, O'Neill."  
  
"Been there, done that!"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. Jack's sarcasm threw him just enough that Jack was able to shove his lover away. He rolled over and got to his knees. He stood, and when he turned around, he found himself pushed against the wall, his archaeologist planted all over his body. The two were touching, their sweating chests unified as they faced each other.  
  
Before Jack could even think about it, Daniel was inside him. He angled his body to give the younger man better access. Daniel wasn't wasting any time. They'd played around long enough. Jack had gotten what he needed, and now it was Daniel's turn.  
  
Their sweat-soaked bodies were merged as one, their heads leaning against the other's shoulder frequently. Daniel's hands used Jack's buttocks almost as a controlling mechanism. He rubbed and pinched as he moved inside his lover.  
  
"Oh geez ... Danny ... My ... My Danny!"  
  
"Mine," Daniel said, slapping Jack's rear end solidly.  
  
Jack moaned in pleasure as Daniel continued to press and rub in a synchronized rhythm with his shaft banging against Jack's prostate.  
  
Daniel's thrusts were hard and quick. He grunted loudly as he worked. It took more effort in this position, but it was worth it. He was on the edge.  
  
His grunts and groans were louder as the next minute came and went, and Jack's head arched back touching the wall as the blows met their mark.  
  
"Gon...na ... need ... you ... Love you ... Jack."  
  
One final deep assault inside Jack, and Daniel came. He literally collapsed into Jack's arms, Jack barely becoming aware enough to hold him up only seconds before Daniel would have fallen to the floor.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"J'ck?"  
  
"Angel, you passed out."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Jack chuckled as he struggled for breath. He got them both to the bed, and finally to their usual position. Daniel lay atop Jack's chest, one leg hooked between his lover's. Jack held the young man possessively.  
  
No one else gets him. He's mine. All mine. Forever and always all mine.  
  
"Not ar'ging."  
  
Jack chuckled, knowing Daniel had heard his thoughts.  
  
"Good. I love you, Danny."  
  
"Too."  
  
Both men were still working to calm their convulsing bodies. Their wrestling match had been one of their more elaborate, and though they'd been together for a few years now, they'd never tried so many positions in one session, and never had they gone back and forth with who topped who before finishing the deed for the one on top.  
  
"Danny, are you okay?"  
  
"Mmm. Liked it ... lots."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
It may have been the first time, but it wouldn't be the last, Jack vowed.  
  
"Angel, I was thinking ..."  
  
"Think'ng my job. You do ... I think."  
  
"Actually, Love, you just did one heckuva of a 'do' job in my book."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Jack decided to put off conversation for a few more minutes. His lover wasn't quite up to speed yet.  
  
Minutes passed, and the two soulmates were still touching and fondling, gently now. Daniel kissed Jack's chest and then looked up at his partner.  
  
"Jack, do you know?"  
  
Jack smiled and nodded, whispering, "I have a pretty good idea. You?"  
  
"Lots," he nodded.  
  
"You got that right. I'll never be able to show you how much. There aren't words. I love you so much, Danny."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All talk and no action!"  
  
Jack did a bit of a double take.  
  
"Already?" Daniel raised his eyebrows seductively and kissed his lover. "Wanna wrestle?" The archaeologist shook his head. "Wanna have sex?" Jack asked with a laugh. Daniel shook his head. "Okay, I'm confused."  
  
"I want you to make love to me."  
  
"Oh, I can do that. I insist even."  
  
Jack rolled Daniel onto his back. They kissed for a long time, still touching and fondling, and then, slowly, tenderly, and with nothing but love's gentleness, they made love, the passion no less encompassing than their earlier aggressive round of lovemaking.  
  
For Jack and Daniel, lovemaking was never dull. They had certain things they enjoyed doing, to and with each other, and favorite positions they often took, not from routine, but from preference; yet, it was nights like this one that always kept it new and fresh.  
  
Anytime their lovemaking was altered and enhanced, it increased their pleasure, heightened their desire, and kept their unions unpredictable, which in the end, is how they liked it. Experimenting and trying new things meant never settling into a rut, and they preferred that more than anything else because while it was nice to know what the other liked, and how they could pleasure them, the spontaneity and challenge of doing new things filled each with an spine-tingling excitement and passion.  
  
They never planned their lovemaking, never studied or researched it. Their trust in each other was complete which aided in their quest for variety. They learned by experimenting, and now they had discovered yet another spice for their sexual souls, and both knew, they'd be doing this again soon.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"You're my favorite wrestler."  
  
"You're mine, too. By the way, how's the research coming?"  
  
"I don't know. I stopped thinking about it two hours before you showed up. I thought you'd never get here."  
  
"Huh? Danny, you were scribbling away like mad when I walked in."  
  
"I heard you. I wrote you a love letter."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Hmm-mmm ... and I thought you were observant."  
  
"I am ... but I was busy observing you. Do I get to read it?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Angel, I definitely want to. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Jack."  
  
Jack started to get up, but Daniel blocked his movements.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"To get my love letter."  
  
"Na-huh. You can see it later. Right now, you're busy," Daniel said, repositioning their bodies, making sure Jack was right where he wanted him.  
  
Jack loved it, and let Daniel shift their bodies as he saw fit. A few minutes passed as they held each other, and then Daniel called Jack's name again.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The next time we have downtime and I say I want to do research all day ... wrestle me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't forget."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night, Angel."  
  
"Angel ... like being yourrrrrr..."  
  
Jack smiled, caressing Daniel's back. He kissed the damp hair and spoke softly, "And I'm glad you're my Angel. Sleep, Angel." Jack yawned, and repeated, "Sleep, Annng..."  
  
As the stars shone outside in the night sky, inside, two lovers shone in their own illumination, one of eternal love, desire, want, and need. Life was good for Jack and Daniel, together forever, in their own nation of two.   
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
